


Early Bird

by FoxGlade



Series: early bird 'verse [1]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, i dont... know what to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGlade/pseuds/FoxGlade
Summary: He'd gotten in late last night and fallen asleep before he'd even even hit the mattress, so all Sammy wants when he wakes up at midday is a litre of coffee and maybe the bagel he’s been saving. What he gets is his roommate and best friend standing in the kitchen, chewing on that very bagel in peaceful silence while some kid sits on the counter next to him and runs his mouth between bites of cereal.(Jack brings home a date. Sammy gets a new best friend.)





	Early Bird

**Author's Note:**

> me and nellie have been joking about ben/jack as a concept since episode 74 and when i wrote down this piece of nonsense she threatened me into publishing. im a fucking pioneer in this fandom. please direct all complaints to @reyroace on tumblr, and none to @wanime.
> 
> this is an au where sammy and jack arent dating, but still live together with lily shortly after graduating college. also, important note, i hc ben as 5'4, sammy as 5'10, and jack as 6'4. i promise this is relevant.

He'd gotten in late last night and fallen asleep before he'd even even hit the mattress, so all Sammy wants when he wakes up at midday is a litre of coffee and maybe the bagel he’s been saving. What he gets is his roommate and best friend standing in the kitchen, chewing on that very bagel in peaceful silence while some kid sits on the counter next to him and runs his mouth between bites of cereal. 

“...this other episode, with a scarecrow? And honestly there's a lot in the show that demonises small towns, ha, pun totally intended, but in my experience small towns with supernatural stuff are a lot more open, and as if we'd actually sacrifice people every year? Dude, in a small town, you'd deplete the population way fast, and everyone knows each other anyway, and I know they played that for drama but it's dumb!”

The kid pauses to take a breath and shove some food in his mouth, and Jack finally sees Sammy in the doorway. “Hey, dude,” he says. He gestures at the kid and adds, “This is Ben.”

Ben waves at him. Ben has a mop of sweaty curls, a baby face, and is wearing one of Jack’s shirts and, Sammy assumes, a pair of Jack’s boxers. Ben is still shovelling cereal into his face even as his cheeks bulge like a chipmunk’s. Ben is half a head shorter than Jack sitting on the counter, which must mean he's absolutely tiny standing on his feet. Ben looks fucking twelve years old.

“Right,” Sammy says, and then, “You are so lucky Lily isn't here.”

Jack grins smugly. “My sister,” he says to Ben, who makes a muffled sound of interest. Sammy side-eyes him as he reaches for the coffee pot.

“Is he even legal?” he asks Jack, too tired to keep his voice low.

“Hey,” Ben says through his mouthful of food. He chews furiously and then swallows and continues, “I'm 22, dude, what the fuck?” Sammy was half-expecting him to squeak, so it's a relief to hear a grown man’s voice coming out of that baby face.

“Sorry.” It probably did sound a little harsh. But Ben just shrugs and kicks his heels against the cabinet.

“S’okay. It happens.” He puts down the cereal bowl and punches Jack’s arm lightly. “I kinda look like a seventh grader next to this freak of verticality, right?”

Sammy laughs at Jack’s betrayed expression. “Lily thinks he got bitten by a radioactive weed,” he says. Ben gives a short and delighted laugh. “You guys look like Mike Wazowski and Sully from Monsters, Inc.”

Jack looks between them, both rapidly dissolving into hysterical laughter, with bewilderment. “What is happening right now? Are you guys seriously bonding over this?”

“We're like a bichon frise and a Great Dane,” Ben wheezes. Sammy hoots and leans on the counter.

“You're like Princess Peach and Bowser,” he manages. Ben kicks his heels rapidly and slaps a hand on the counter.

“Shit, do you guys have Mario Kart? I haven't played that in ages!” 

“No way,” Jack says, waving a hand between them. Sammy hadn't realised how close he and Ben had gotten, huddled together in their Make Fun Of Jack bubble as they were. “Sammy’s gonna go back to his room, and we're gonna go back to my room, and you guys are not gonna form whatever unholy alliance this is.”

“But I love Mario Kart,” Ben whines. He looks at Jack with big dark eyes and tilts his head a little, and Sammy snorts at how he looks like every twink Jack has ever brought home. Jack visibly struggles for a moment.

“You'd really rather play video games than have sex,” he says disbelievingly. Ben shrugs.

“Yeah, dude,” he replies, like it's the obvious answer.

Sammy claps him on the shoulder. “I like him,” he announces to Jack. There's the return of Jack’s betrayal face. “C'mon, you can play as Rosalina.”

“She's the best character, right?” Ben enthuses. He slides off the counter and scurries to the living room, leaving Sammy and Jack alone.

Jack flails wordlessly at him. Sammy’s grin turns sharp.

“You shouldn't have eaten my bagel,” he says, and leaves Jack gaping at the counter. 


End file.
